Falling in Love with a Robot
by weareforeveryoung
Summary: Sakuno's hatest cousin transferred to Seigaku. What happens when Sakuno found out that her cousin's first love was Ryoma and she is eager to win the prince's affection.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love with a Robot

Iceprincess015

Chapter 1

* * *

Hmm… falling in love? Have you ever fell in love? It's like paradise right? A paradise in a world full of miseries. By the way, have you experienced

falling for a dense person? Well I did! He's denser than a robot! Well this is how my robotic love story goes….

20th of September, first day of class. 6:00 a.m. I arrived in school hoping to find my friend. Searching…..searching….. I still couldn't find her. I knew

almost all of the faces in that gym, but I can't go and mingle since I don't feel like talking to them. Let's face it; I'm a loner at that moment. I turned

my eyes to "searching mode" again, until….finally I found some of my otaku friends. I hanged-out with them while waiting for my best friend to

arrive. How I missed talking to them.

* * *

Finally! After half an hour of "patiently" waiting…she arrived! "Tomoka-chan!" I shouted. She went up to me and said "Sakuno-chan! You should

have seen U-KISS yesterday! Dongho was so…..HOT!" I was so happy for Tomoka-chan. "By the way Sakuno-chan, I missed you!" she added. "…" I

replied, I wasn't used to saying "sweet-thingies" to ANYONE! That's my weakness, I suck when it comes to expressing my feelings (LOSER). By

7:00 a.m. the bell rang. Since Tomoka and I aren't in the same class, we have to part ways. She was in class 2B (2nd floor) while I was in class 1C

(3rd floor).

* * *

The moment I entered the room, I saw some familiar faces. Sadly, I saw only one of my otaku friends. I sat two chairs behind her (cause that was

the only vacant chair nearest to her). Suddenly, a woman in her middle ages entered. "Good morning! I'll be your adviser during your upcoming 4th

year days" (high school) she said. Having that kind of introduction made me conclude a hypothesis…. OUR ADVISER IS A SADIST! Yes! I have a

sadistic teacher! I've always dreamed of one! Domo! Domo! Domo Lord! "And now its time to assign your seats!" ooppss! NOT GOOD! I looked

around to see who my possible seatmates could be. "I hope I'll be seated next to girls!" I prayed.

* * *

Ting! I sat on my "assigned" seat. I frowned….and frowned….then leaned my head on my desk. "Why am I seated next to guys? Why?" I cried. I

looked in front of me and saw my elementary classmate Horio Satoshi. I looked behind me and saw the "rumored smart transferee" during our 1st

year of high school days, Katsuo Mizuno. I looked at the guy beside Katsuo and saw another transferee during our 1st year days, Katchiro Kato.

Then I looked at the person at my left…. I saw the "all-time popular" Ryoma Echizen! "What the heck is he doing here? He's supposed to belong to

the varsity class. NOT HERE!" I thought. I've known Ryoma for some time, but we aren't close. He was my elementary classmate. I took a deep

breathe…deep! For me to calm down since… I'm surrounded by guys! "Great!" I thought. I started to think whether I am really destined to be a

loner this school year. The guys started to talk to each other, and I was being left out.

* * *

Days passed and I was happy that the boys were friendly. Sometimes, Horio is very irritating because he's so talkative. Katsuo was the most silent

among the four, but he is very approachable. Katchiro is always smiling. He would always look at his self in the mirror. And for Ryoma, uhmmm…

he's talking to me…sometimes! Among the four boys, he's the least closest. He doesn't speak to me that much, even though we're seatmates. He

is closest to Katchiro, the one behind him. It's like they're best friend already. The assembly just finished and we went back to our classrooms.

While singing (in a low tone so that no one could hear), I arranged the things I need to put in my locker, suddenly I accidently heard Ryoma sing!

HE SINGS! The song that I am singing earlier was the same song that Ryoma is singing right now! GOSH! I giggled. Unfortunately, the "almighty

talkative" Horio heard me giggle. "Hey Echizen! Ryuzaki is laughing at you!" he shouted. Ryoma looked at me. "No!" I said, as I kicked Horio's leg.

BAKA! How I hate that big mouth of his! "No! I wasn't laughing at you Echizen." I said. "Hmm" and a smirk was his reply. Woshoo! That was close!

I almost died! STUPID HORIO!

* * *

I got home by 5:30 p.m. I turned on the computer and typed what happened to me today, I'm a fanfiction author. Every scene in my story are all

based from my experience. As I typed down the scenes (singing of Ryoma, Kicking Horio's leg) I realized how embarrassing this day is, all thanks to

that HORIO! Well, this is just the beginning of my last year in high school.

* * *

How was the story? I need to know your opinions XDD please leave a review. So I would know if I should continue or delete this story T.T

Domo arigato for reading! ^^,


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in love with a Robot

Iceprincess015

Chapter 2

* * *

Today, I went to school by 6:00 a.m. kind of early I know. I entered our classroom and some of my classmates greeted me "Ohayo Sakuno-chan!" I

sat on my chair and looked out the window. "Sun rise. It's coloring the city with orange." I thought, as I placed my chin on my palm. I could see

children crossing the street. Cars passing by our school. All in all, this is a pretty busy town.

* * *

Then questions popped into my mind, "Why is Ryoma my classmate? I mean we have 13 sections to choose from in this school, why here? And

between all 42 students in our class, why am I the one seated beside him? Is it what you call…destiny?" I looked at my other side and saw that

Ryoma just arrived; he placed his bag down then went out of the classroom….BUT HE LEFT HIS RACKET. "EW Sakuno! What were you thinking!

DESTINY? Is that word even in your dictionary? BAKA!" I thought. I looked at Ryoma's racket. Wow! The racket of the prince! I want to touch it so

bad! "RESIST!" I was going to touch it..closer…getting closer now….. "What are you doing?" I looked at the person who said it. I hope it's not

Ryoma! Opps! The talkative HORIO! "Oh, it's you." I said. I must act cold or else this Horio here will bully me. He leaned closer to me. "I saw that!"

he said. What the? Luckily, I was saved by Katchiro's arrival. "Ohayo Sakunooooooo-chan!" Katchiro greeted. Gosh! If he wasn't that cute I would

have kicked him for greeting me like that. Actually, Katchiro is kind of handsome, but I see him more as my big brother. Thank goodness! Savior of

the day!

* * *

The bell rang. Classes will start in 5 minutes. I was looking at the window again then looked at my other side. Ryoma isn't here yet? I looked

behind me and saw Katsuo reading. He's into his own world again T.T I looked at my watch, last 3 minutes! "Why is Ryoma not here yet?" I told

the guys. Katsuo looked at me and said "Don't know". Great help kiddo! Katchiro didn't paid attention to what I just said; he was busily fixing his

hair with the help of his "mighty mirror." I actually pouted. Then I looked at the person in front of me. "So, falling in love with Echizen huh?" he said.

Unfortunately, Ryoma arrived the moment Horio said that. He sat on his chair, which is beside mine. Just kill me right know! "What?" said Ryoma.

"Someone's falling in loooove." Said Horio, pointing his creepy finger at me. How I want to cut that finger pointing at me right now. I knew I was

blushing. "Relax Sakuno, Ryoma doesn't care what Horio says, actually, nobody cares what Horio says! So chill!" I tried to calm myself. Since I am

confident that Ryoma wouldn't care what Horio just said. "Missed me…..Ryuzaki?" said Ryoma.

* * *

MY EYES POPPED ….WIDE! I think I'll melt right now? "Everybody stand up for the morning ceremony!" our adviser said, as she went inside

the room. Phew! That saved me! As the national anthem was played… I felt someone standing beside me. It's weird, I felt electric shocks running

through me. I looked at the person and saw RYOMA! What the heck is he doing? He's holding my braids….. "Your hair is too long, you should cut

it." He said. "Yihee! Sakunoooo-chan!" Katchiro teased. I bowed my head to hide my tomato face. Gosh! I'm blushing!

* * *

After Lunch Time

* * *

It was 12:45 noon when I went up in our classroom. I saw the talkative Horio sitting on his chair. Then Katchiro came in, he took the mirror and

fixed his hair. "Sakuno-chan, am I handsome with this hairstyle?" Katchiro asked. "Hai." I answered. Then Katchiro smiled at me. Katsuo came, as

usual Ryoma will be the last one to enter the classroom. "Hey Ryuzaki! I thought of something." Said Horio. Wow! Here we go again, the mighty

brain of HORIO! "What?" I asked. "See those three?" he said, pointing at Katsuo, Katchiro and Ryoma. "Well, duh! Of course I could see them!" I

answered. "Well, they are like F4!" Horio said. "F4? They're only three! F4 consists of four people Horio!" I whispered him. "Yeah you're right! But,

who cares!" he said. Then I looked at the four of them. "Katsuo, is like Hua Ze Lei for he is silent, like reading books, and smart." I told Horio.

"Yeah, but I would like to call him What`Cha Say instead of Hua Ze Lei." Said Horio. Nice brain! "Katchiro is Mei Zuo for he would always SMILE!" I

told him. "I would call him May Say instead of Mei Zuo." Horio said. Whatever! "Since you're far from the characteristics of the F4's leader… then you

will be Xi Men because…uhm…because… waaaa! You're Xi Men, OK? You're Xi Men!" Gosh! I can't think of any reasons why he would be Xi Men. "I

don't like to be called Xi Men! What am I, a member of X-men? Since Xi Men was played by Ken Chu, then I would be called Can Say!" said the

almighty Horio. Whahaha! Yeah! That name fits you well, especially with that talkative mouth of yours! Then something hit me! If Katsuo is

What`cha Say and Katchiro is May Say, and Horio is Can Say….then the leader is…..RYOMA! I looked at Ryoma, hmmmm… the leader suits him

well. "Then Ryoma will be the leader, Dao Ming Si." I told Horio. "Hmmm.. I like to call him Dao Ming Say instead of Dao Ming Si." Gosh! What is

Horio's mom feeding him! What a brain! "Hey guys! Sakuno said that we are like F4!" shouted Horio. What the? "What? Aren't the one who told

me that you're like F4?" I answered. "It's fine to be shy Ryuzaki." Said Horio, as he pattered me on my back. How I wish this talkative Horio would

just disappear in front of us! Then Horio told them who there characters are. "So, if we are F4…..don't you think that we could use a girl as Shan

Cai?" Said Katchiro. "Uhm….." I looked for a pretty girl in our class.. "Wait!" I looked at the person who said that. RYOMA! "Since I am the leader

here…. I would be the one to pick who the girl will be." He said. Is he drunk or something? "I think he drank the Inui juice, that's why he's like

this!" said Horio. Oh, that's why!

* * *

"I choose you, Sakuno-chan!" He said, our eyes met that moment. Kyaaa! I really wanna shout right now! Wait! Why would I want to do that?

I'm not in love with him! "But I won't call you Shan Cai since that would be plagiarism. I now name you as "Jhung-jhung". Yes! That would be your

name." Ryoma said. Jhung-jhung? What kind of name is that? It's not even fit for a dog's name! Then that afternoon class, the 5 of us kept teasing

each other with our new F4 + jhung-jhung names. I was so happy that afternoon. I became closer to them, even with Ryoma.

* * *

It was already dismissal time, I went home and typed the happenings on my computer. I read all the things that I typed and realized that maybe I

am in love? But, I have to fight this feeling. I don't want to hurt myself in the end. Then again, when he said "I choose you, Sakuno-chan!"

Kyaaaaa! - that explains it all!

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! please leave a review. please please!

I need to know your opinions about my story

By the way, I want to thank

icequeen2897 and rennomiya

for reading and leaving a review for the chapter 1

DOMO ARIGATO! ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in love with a Robot

Iceprincess015

Chapter 3

* * *

Friday, Dismissal time. Horio and I were…FIGHTING! As usual! Many people think that I am a shy peron, well… I am! But not to Horio! He irritates

me! My inner sadistic self comes out when it comes to him! Horio wanted to play with my tennis racket, but I don't even want him to touch it. I was

carrying the things that I was going to put in my locker when he told me that he wanted to play with my racket. I placed my things on a table then

went to Horio. "Horio! Please don't pull my racket strings! You're going to break it!" I said, as I tried to pull my racket away from Horio. Then

suddenly, Horio swigged my racket which caused some things on Ryoma's desk to fall down on the floor. I giggled. "Woah Horio! You're dead!

When Ryoma finds out that you scattered some of his things on the floor….you're dead!" I told Horio. "Well Ryuzaki, Echizen just went out! Look!

His bag isn't here anymore!" Horio said. "What? Then whose things are those?" I looked at the books then I saw….. MY NAME! My eyes

popped wide! I placed my hand over my head. Those weren't Ryoma's stuffs..those were MINE! I placed my stuff on Ryoma's desk! Baka! Great

Sakuno! You just humiliated yourself in front of this Horio! He laughed! HARD! At the same time, he broke my racket strings! Great! I went out of

our classroom, leaving Horio laughing all by himself! I went down to the 2nd floor to go to Tomoka's classroom. "Sakuno-chan! Can you accompany

me to the mall today? I need to buy some things." She said. "Uhm.. sure Tomoka-chan. I also need to buy some racket strings." I told her.

* * *

We first entered the bookstore. I browsed some magazines about Tennis and saw Ryoma in it. I looked at his picture…more like STARED! "The

Prince of Tennis. With the population of 506 4th year students in our school… why am I the one seated next to you?" I thought. Oh c'mon Sakuno!

Don't make a big fuzz over it! I think I'm falling for him? It can't be! It just can't! "Ok, Sakuno. CHILL! Ask for a sign, and you'll see…. You'll see that

you and Ryoma are just normal classmates. If you see Ryoma in this mall, then maybe he is more than a classmate to you, but if not…then

it's only your hallucination of you thinking that he's more than a classmate." I thought. Game starts NOW! Tomoka and I went to the sports shop.

Luckily, Ryoma wasn't there. Wait! Why would I even expect him to be there in the first place?

* * *

5:30 p.m.

* * *

"Hey Tomoka, I think we better go home now." I said. I am really hoping that I wouldn't see Ryoma…and I think that I wouldn't really see him. I

smiled. I blinked…..then saw a guy wearing a cap, entering the mall. "C'mon Sakuno. That guy can't be Ryoma." I thought. Then another guy

removed the guy's cap.

* * *

Ryoma? My heart beat faster than the usual. I could feel that my eyes popped wide again. He's coming! Ryoma's getting closer! He's walking

towards me! Relax. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and realized that he was standing beside me, we were facing

opposite ways. He was with some Seigaku regulars. "You should go and hurry back home Ryuzaki." He whispered. Then he walked away from me.

Momoshiro heared what he just said. "Yow, Echizen! After all these years of being your friend, I never thought that you would actually hit puberty!

In love?" Momoshiro said. I walked faster than usual. I'm blushing! "Tomoka, we better hurry. It's getting late." I said.

* * *

I arrived home by 6:00p.m. I was really curious about what just happened at the mall a while ago. I asked for a sign, and there! I saw him! I saw

Ryoma! Maybe it's just a coincidence? Right! A coincidence! We can't be more than classmates! Besides, if I ever fall in love with him…..it will just be

a one-sided love. I frowned the moment I thought about that. Well, let's face it. It's the most possible thing that could happen in this love story. A

one-sided love. One-sided love is sometimes fun, but most of the time….IT HURTS. "You should go and hurry back home Ryuzaki." Ryoma saying

that to me…. Does it have any meaning? Argg! Besides, I asked for a sign! This is giving me a headache!

* * *

Monday, after lunch. 12:45 noon

* * *

Between the five of us, I was the first one to enter the classroom. Then Katchiro together with his "mighty mirror" entered the room. Then Horio

and Katsuo. Then the four of us sat on our designated seats….and the person that was supposed to be seating beside me is missing again.

Ryoma! "Hey Ryuzaki! You better take care of yourself this afternoon!" said Horio. "Why?" I asked. "Because Ryoma accidentally drank the INUI

juice!" said Katsuo. "Don't worry jhung-jhung! We'll be here for you. F3" said Katchiro. Oh no! This is NOT GOOD! Then I saw Ryoma entering the

classroom. He seems….normal. He doesn't look like he drank something like an inui juice. He sat on his chair, the other members of "F4" seemed

like they don't want to interfere with what Ryoma is doing right now. Then Horio peeked in my bag and saw Zooland (Biscuits). "Hey Ryuzaki! Can I

have this?" Horio shouted. Well, only the F4 heard it. "NO!" I answered…coldly. "I want some too!" said Katchiro. "Me too!" said Katsuo. "But…but"

I said "No buts! Open it Ryuzaki! I'm the F4's leader! You should do what I say or else… you'll receive a RED CARD from F4!" said Ryoma, he was

holding a bag tag which was red. It's the RED CARD of the famous DAO MING SAY! Hahaha! So that's their red card. A bag tag. Now he really

proved that he drank the inui juice. "So, are you going to open it, or not?" shouted Horio. "Of course….Not!" I shouted back. "You should buy your

own!" I added. "Don't come crying to me once you've seen this red card inside your locker." Said Ryoma. "Your red card says: THIS IS MY BAG" I

said. "Well, it's RED." Said Horio. "So, open it!" said Ryoma. "Alright! Alright! Sheesh! You're like babies!" I said. I opened the box of Zooland and

gave some to them….more like gave all to them! Specially to HORIO! He eats too much!

* * *

Dismissal

* * *

I was fixing my stuff on my desk. Katsuo, Katchiro, and even Horio left already. Weird! Then I saw Ryoma's bag on his desk. Ryoma hasn't left yet?

Wow, it's really weird today. Then I saw Ryoma, entering the classroom and walking towards his desk (which is beside mine! ^^). He was holding

some papers. I looked at the papers closely. "APPLICATION FORM FOR TOKYO UNIVERSITY!" Oh no! I said it out loud! GREAT! I even caught

Ryoma's attention. "Uhmmm. Yeah. It's an application form. Sharp eyes Ryuzaki." Said Ryoma. He smiled at me. For the first time! He SMILED! I felt

that my knees were like jelly! I'll melt right now! "Oh, is it yours?" I asked. Of course it's not his! Why would he apply for another school…it's not

like he's going to transfer to another university! Please say no! Say no! Say no!

* * *

"Yeah! It's mine. I got to go." He said. He ran out of the classroom. He's probably late for training. Wait! The application form is his? It can't be!

Ryoma's going to transfer! I don't want that to happen! I really don't!

* * *

I arrived home by 5:00p.m. I lay down on my bed. I was thinking about Ryoma's application form ever since he ran off and left me in the classroom.

No! He won't leave right? Right? Tears? Why am I crying? I wiped my tears away. Shoot! It can't be! I'm falling for him! No! no! no! I don't want

to experience a one-sided love! It hurts! So Ryoma's going to transfer?

* * *

End of Chapter 3, I really hope that you like it!

Thank you for reading! DOMO!

FanGirlSeunO.o

mae

kookiie

and

lovedubs-kawaii

Thank you for leaving a review! DOMO ARIGATO!

and also

rennomiya & icequeen2897 (my first two reviewers ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Falling in love with a Robot

Iceprincess015

Chapter 4

* * *

So here I am, Ryuzaki Sakuno, typing my fanfiction. More like staring at the computer! It keeps bugging me! Ryoma will transfer? I can't concentrate

right now. Grrr! This sucks! I guess I'll just sleep then.

* * *

I woke up 5:30 in the morning. Did the same old routine before going to school. I entered the classroom; I didn't even notice that some of my

classmates greeted me "Ohayo". My brain was too occupied by the Prince. I haven't even updated my fanfiction. I sat on my chair, and I can see that

the F4 haven't arrived yet.

* * *

Then Katchiro arrived. He was holding a comb and a mirror. "Ohayo Sakunoooooo-chan!" he greeted. "Ohayo!" I answered. He sat on his chair, and

then fixed his hair. Then the "almighty" Horio arrived. He was carrying Ryoma's bag and racket. "Oi Ryuzaki! Couch is looking for you." He said. "My

Grandma?" I asked. "Yep!" Horio answered. I ran out of our classroom, and then went to my Grandma.

I arrived at the office; I opened the door and saw Tezuka-senpai. I went inside and sat on the chair besides Tezuka-senpai. He looked at me and

weirdly pushed his glasses upward. A sign of greeting?... guess. Well, it's captain Tezuka after all! I looked at my Grandma. "What are you doing here

Sakuno?" my grandmother asked. "Uhm… you asked me to come here." I answered. "No I didn't. Well, since you're here…. Maybe you could go to the

infirmary and help in cleaning up." Grandma said. "Hai." I replied in a normal tone. I was walking along the corridors…thinking how stupid I was to fall

for Horio's trap.

* * *

That crazy guy! He's getting a kick from a sadist when I get back alright! Well, even though I have been studying here at Seigaku

High for quite a long time… I still haven't entered the infirmary..not even once. I stopped walking when I saw the sign that says "I N F I R M A R Y" I

opened the door. looked around. entered . sensed some arrogant aura. saw a cap. Wait! What? "Saw a cap" and there! I saw Ryoma. He was

holding a mop? "Uhm.. ano Ryoma-kun. Coach Ryuzaki sent me here." I said…. He looked. My knees were shaking. "To help." I added. "Here." He said.

He was handling another mop to me. "Arigatou." I answered.

* * *

After ten minutes of mopping, I saw Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, and Inui-senpai peeping at the door. Senpai Kaidoh was making that "fshuuuuu"

sound. That's how I found them out. I was eavesdropping them. " Look Kaidoh! They look good together!" said Momo-senpai. "But he's not making

any move? That Idiot! Fshuuuuuuuuu." Kaidoh-senpai said. "Well according to the data. He could be slow at some things. There's a 0.00000001%

that he will make a move." Said Inui-senpai. I knew that Ryoma sensed the three peeping at the door. He was getting kind of irritated. We just

finished cleaning. Ryoma walked to the door first. He opened it and saw the three senpai. Ryoma just looked at them. The three looked guilty.

I was heading to the classroom with Ryoma. I was walking with him! We entered the classroom. I saw Horio! My blood boiled! "Oi Ryuuzaki, how was

the cleaning?" he said. I kicked his leg. "Ouch!" he shouted. "Be quiet Horio!" Katsuo said. He was reading. I sat on my chair and placed my chin on

my palm. "Hey Sakuno-chan!" I looked at the person who called me. Katchiro. "Does it look good now?" he asked, pertaining to his hair. "Hmmm. Hai!"

I answered. Katchiro smiled.

* * *

After Lunch

* * *

I knew that I have Gastritis, yet I still drank Iced Tea during lunch time. Among the five of us, I was the first one to arrive inside the classroom. My

stomach was hurting to death, and I knew why. I drank Iced Tea even though I knew that I shouldn't. I sat on my chair and curled my self to comfort.

My stomach was hurting so bad. I didn't even bother to greet some of my classmates who just entered the classroom. Nobody even noticed that

something was wrong with me being quiet at my chair and leaning my head on my crossed arms above my desk. Then I noticed that Horio arrived. He

sat on his chair, which was in front of mine. "Oi Jhung-jhung!" he said. "Hnnnn…" I tried to answer, but failed. My stomach really hurts! "Nothing." He

answered in a gentle voice. I guess he realized that I wasn't feeling good. He just sat on his chair and waited for the other F4 members to come.

Katsuo came in and sat on his chair. I peeped at him, but I didn't raise my head…just peeped. He looked at me as if he knew what was wrong with

me, and then went back to his reading. Katsuo is weird with books sometimes. He is currently reading a book entitled "100 ways on how to break-

up." I really want to laugh that time, but I can't. My stomach still hurts! Then Katchiro arrived. He looked at me with a worried face. He looked at

Katsuo and Horio. "Oi Horio, did you do something bad to Sakuno-chan?" he said. "Of course not!" Horio answered. "Oh." Katchiro said. "Hey

Katchiro!" said Katsuo, as he slid the book and placed it on top of his desk. "What?" asked Katchiro. "Is it true?" Asked Katsuo. "Yep! Ryoma

accidentally drank Inui's juice." Katchiro answered. "Hmm.. weird! Don't you think that Ryoma is not with himself these days?" asked Horio. "Yeah, and

he won't be himself this afternoon classes too." Said Katsuo. "Inui Juice!" the three said in unison. Now my stomach is hurting more!

* * *

"Oi! What

happened to her?" I looked at the person who said it. RYOMA! He raised his eyebrow, giving a sign that he wants an answer….fast! "Don't look at

me!" said Horio. "When I entered the classroom, she was already in that position." Said Katchiro "And Horio is not having a conversation with her too.

That's weird." Katsuo added, as he read his book again. "Wait! Maybe she…. Uhm.. I can't say it!" said Horio. "OK! F4 meeting!" said Katchiro. They

went close to each other as if they were talking about a plan on how to win a basketball game. They were whispering, but I could actually here them!

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Horio! Lower your voice will yah!" said Katsuo. "Maybe Sakuno wants to poop?" said Horio. I eyes pooped WIDE! Crap! What

the? Chill Sakuno! "Right! Maybe that's it!" said Katchiro. "So we have concluded that Ryuuzaki needs to poop that's why her stomach hurts." Said

RYOMA! Well, that's the effect of Inui's Juice on him. "Yes! That's a very accurate hypothesis." Said Katsuo. "Horio, have you brought any tissues?"

asked Katchiro. "Don't ask me! Ask Katsuo! He's the one who would always poop in the school's comfort rooms." Said Horio. "I forgot my tissue at

home! I already pooped this morning before I went to school." Said Katsuo. "Next time, we should have a spare tissue! It's for emergency purposes

like this!" said Ryoma. "Let's just try to cheer her up." Said Horio. "Ok, meeting ends here!" said Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan, you don't have to be shy to us. If you need to poop, don't be embarrassed to tell us." Said Katchiro. "What! I don't need to poop!" I

told them. "It's alright Ryuuzaki, that happens to everyone!" said Katsuo. "We're sorry that we haven't brought any tissues." Said Horio. "I told you! I

don't need to poop!" I answered. "My stomach just hurts!" I added. "Oi Jhung-Jhung! If you will fart here because you need to poop…then you better

forget about farting! If it smells bad here later, I will be the one to take you to the comfort room myself!" said Ryoma. "I told you! I don't need to

poop!" I said. "Alright! If you say so." Said Ryoma. Good thing that the four stopped after what Ryoma said. Gosh! What were they thinking! I could

see that Inui Juice has a great impact on Ryoma's behavior. Well, this is how my day ended.

* * *

Wednesday. Dismissal Time

* * *

It's been two months. I think I really like Ryoma? But I'm not that sure yet. I found out that Ryoma wasn't going to transfer; he was just applying for

a university. I was already packing my things. I need to go home early today. I left my drawing pad in my locker. It's the first time that I left it there. I

went to the school gates. "Sakuno-chan, coach Ryuuzaki told me that you have to wait for her today." Said Senpai-Oishi. "Hai!" I answered. So what

am I going to do while waiting?

* * *

I know! I'll get my drawing pad in my locker! Oh, and I'll ask a sign too! If I will see Ryoma when going to the locker or

at the locker, then maybe he likes me too. But if I won't see him or see him after going to the locker, then I have to change the one I like then. I know

that there would be a 99% chance that I wouldn't see him. I know that what I am doing right now is kind of childish, but it's better than hoping that

he would like me back. I walked through the corridors. My knees were shaking. I don't know why! I passed through the library, hoping that maybe he

would pass in front of that place. I climbed up the stairs…slowly. I saw very few students left.

* * *

I was going through the last stair case; I was already

imagining him saying "Oi" to me. I was ready. The last step. I was ready to disappoint myself. I climbed up the last stair. I looked down. I haven't

seen him. I turned myself to my left where the lockers are. My eyes popped WIDE! Ryoma! I had my mind blocked that moment I saw him. He didn't

notice me; he was facing the other way. Then he went out the other door. I had butterflies in my stomach now! I saw him! But he didn't see me! If

only he would just look a little to his left, then for sure he would see me! But still! I saw him!

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

I hope you liked it!

lovedubs-kawaii

icequeen2897

Pretzel143-.- "hi melon girl! XD see you in college!"

adlesirk

nimieleimin "HAHA! Please give me the DLSU mug! T.T"

Thank you for reviewing! :D

DOMO! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Falling in love with a Robot

weareforeveryoung

Chapter 5

* * *

Signs said it. I'm going to keep this feeling, whatever this is. You really are the worse, Sakuno. You can't even figure this thing out.

I was currently dumbfounded that time, I can't even feel my legs. Seems like they became jello.

"Are you alright, Sakuno?" my former classmate asked when I accidentally bumped into her. "Yeah." I awkwardly smiled, I wasn't really paying attention to anything right now.

So there. I went home with things like a screaming girl and rainbows inside my head. Don't forget about fireworks popping out of nowhere.

* * *

When I arrived home, I realized that there were luggage and bags in the living room. "Is grandma going on a trip?" I thought

But then I saw a tennis racket. A familiar one actually. "Noooooo! She's here! Why?" I questioned myself. I rolled my eyes. You're in big trouble, Sakuno.

"Hi, dork!" a certain girl greeted. More like a-girl-whom-I-don't-like-to-see-anymore-for-the-rest-of-my-life greeted me.

I looked at her and nodded, giving her a sign that I noticed her.

Meet Kitazono Kotoha, everyone! My near-to-perfection-but-evil cousin that came all the way from America, and I have no idea why in the world is she in our living room.

"Guess what Sakuno-chan, your cousin will transfer to Seishun Gakuen and will start tomorrow!" said grandma.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomo..." that word kept repeating inside my brain. The horror!

"Hear that! We'll be schoolmates!" she said as she gave me a smirk

"But you better not talk to me while we're in school, loser." she evilly whispered

Great! It's not like I wanted to talk to her. I don't even wanna see her in the first place.

"So where are you staying?" I shyly asked. "Here!" she excitedly answered

My eyes popped wide. You have got to be kidding me. I decided to just lock myself inside my room, since I am pretty disappointed to what is happening at the very moment.

* * *

The next day, I woke up around 5 in the morning. I realized that Kotoha was not in her room, nor around the house. "She probably went training." I thought

After doing my daily routine, I immediately went to school.

When I entered the classroom, Katchiro and Katsuo was already inside.

Weird. Katchiro didn't even greet me. They seemed to be talking about something. Alright, I guess I'll just be invisible today.

"Waa! I saw her again!" shouted Horio, as he entered the classroom

"Where?!" Katchiro and Katsuo said in unison

"At the principal's office! Seems like she's a transferee!" Horio excitedly said

"Oy! Ohayo, Ryuuzaki! Have you met the new girl of the tennis varsity team?" asked Horio

"No." I answered. I guess it's her.

* * *

When our homeroom teacher entered the classroom, everything went back to normal.

Katsuo is back to his morning reading session, Katchiro is looking at his mirror again then asking me if he looks good. Then Horio, as usual, is having a debate with me again. And Ryoma, he seemed distracted.

A few minutes later, a girl entered our classroom. The boys, except Ryoma, were slowly becoming aggressive, especially Horio.

I looked at the girl, and I was right. It's Kotoha. She looked at me... and at the person seated beside me.

"Where do you wanna sit, Kitazono?" our sadistic teacher asked

"Can I have Ryuuzaki's seat?" she said, trying to pull off her charm which she successfully did.

"What?" shouted Katchiro. "Oy guys, we can't let that girl exchange seats with Sakuno-chan! Even though she's pretty, I don't wanna let Sakuno change seats!" he said to F4. Katsuo and Horio agreed.

Ryoma seemed to become more distracted.

I stood up, and carried my books. Suddenly, a hand gripped my arm.

"Don't change seats, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma calmly said. LUB DUB. My heart.

"She stays here, miss!" Horio shouted to our teacher.

* * *

It was recess. I saw Kotoha ran up to Ryoma. Tomoka and I decided to catch up to them. I found myself eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Long time no see, Ryoma." said Kotoha

"Why are you here." he asked her

"To get something back." she said

I paused. I can't even move even my feet. They know each other. Since when?

* * *

When recess ended, I went back to our classroom. I realized that my bag was missing.

"Horio, have you seen my bag?" I asked

Horio was pouting at Katsuo. I turned to see the person seated behind me.

"Borrow." the emotionless Katsuo said

I rolled my eyes. What are they up to now? I placed my hand under my nose, and made "the thinker" pose.

"Oy Ryuuzaki! You have a booger hanging from your nose!" the almighty Horio joked. Unfortunately, the class heard it and they took it seriously.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Hey! Hey! Nothing to see here! Everyone gets boogers! You Idiots! Making Jhung-jhung uncomfortable." shouted Katchiro, which actually made the situation that I am in... worse.

I bowed my head down, trying to at least hide from the embarrassment.

"Sakuno, the coach told me that you'll accompany Ryoma in buying tennis balls later." said Katsuo

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I said

* * *

It was dismissal time, and I was looking for Ryoma.

Suddenly, I happened to smell a foul odor. A vinegar-like smell.

I don't like that smell. I tried looking around to find out where it's coming from. And its all leading me to

MY BAG!

I opened my bag. Oh the foul smell! It really did came from the inside.

I checked it and found bits of fish crackers. I pouted. KATSUO!

So that's why he borrowed my bag, he was eating during the entire afternoon class and he placed his crackers inside my bag.

Great! Just great Sakuno. People might think that I'm the one with the foul smell.

Suddenly, Ryoma passed by. He was holding a box containing new tennis balls. I guess Momoshiro went with him already.

* * *

I went home smelling like a fish. A vinegary one.

After I finished taking a bath, I arranged all the stuff of Kotoha that she left at the living room.

She sure has a lot of tennis stuff.

"What's this?" I thought, as I saw a picture frame. My eyes became wide upon realizing

that it was her, Ryoma's brother, and Ryoma in the picture.

"What are you looking at?" I looked to my right and saw Kotoha.

"I was just fixing your stuff." I answered

"He's my first crush, Ryoma." she said

"And I would like us to be a couple. So help me Sakuno." she added. For the first time, she called me by my name. "Sakuno."

I was so puzzled that time, how come she sounded so friendly and kind when she asked me to help her get Ryoma.

I couldn't even answer. She immediately went away. Even my brain went away.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

* * *

There you go guys. It's been a while since I last updated this fanfic.

Don't forget to leave a review, I really would like to know what you think of this chapter.

Plus I love reading reviews. :)

BTW, my other fanfic, Modern Day Royalty, was also updated.

Hope you would read it. :D

weareforeveryoung


End file.
